The Tree Climber
by SasuNaruSasuLover
Summary: Naruto is a orphan who has an extreme fear of being put in a home somewhere. so he stays in a nearby tree that rests happily on an old house...that someone moves into. omj sasuke is nice ooc XD lol.


A/N: yaaayyy new onneeee XD :D supa happii now :3 ok. Soooo.. anything to say? Guess not ^^ so without further ado; new story :D

Naruto was a regular kid, just like everyone else. He and his father used to climb trees everyday after school. Naruto always struggled to keep up with his dad, but the more he practiced, he became one of the fastest free climbers the world had ever seen, or at least that's where his 10 year old imagination concluded.

One day, as he was at school, completely ignorant to the fact that his dad, captain of the police force; had finally caught up to a one to one basis with Konaha's currently most wanted: Orochimaru. Before He could even blink in the presence of such a infamous man, Orochimaru swung to his Attaché, pulled out a small hand gun, and took 3 blind shots, that were, unfortunately, right on the money; One in the neck, one in the shoulder, and one in the heart. A clear shot through all. His vision went hazy as he roughly coughed up blood; and violently hit the floor. Orochimaru came over and kicked him in the wounded shoulder, to see if he was actually dead. His eyes stayed wide and his head fell to the side. With a smirk, Orochimaru took off, knowing it would be too dangerous to stick around any longer.

At the news of hearing her husbands Death, Naruto's mother hung her self in the kitchen. When Naruto got home; his mind went into a spasm. He was… all alone. He had watched many times on the TV before, the minute your parents die, they take you away and place you into some random and dreadful facility, where people would come and judge you for the best looking or the strongest; usually the youngest, and take them home, like an inhumane pound for people. At the thought, as shaken as he was, he knew he would have to act quickly, or that'd be him.

So without further thought, he ran outside and climbed into the biggest tree, a big maple tree that wrapped around just the top of a white a blue house that had been for sale for about a year and a half. He decided he would never go back to school, they could find him there. Since there was another big maple tree that hugged onto the top of his house, he could climb up that one and go in through the window when he needed things. He wondered how long he could live like this.

Meanwhile, a family of 5 was moving into the blue and white house. They had a moving van on the way as they sat in the minivan riding behind it down the highway.

'Dear Diary, today; we are officially moving into some crumby neighborhood with some crumby people I don't crumby know! How could it get worse?' Sasuke read back what he had wrote thus far. Itachi, without warning at all really, snatched up his diary and held it at a level Sasuke couldn't reach.

"Give it back you baka!" Sasuke yelled, failing arms in a hopeless attempt to reclaim his property. Despite the level he held it at, Itachi managed to open it up and read it.

"This is so crumby! Life is so crumby! I'm so emo and faggy!" Itachi said with an evil smile only a big brother could give.

"I SAID GIVE IT BAAAACCKKK!" Sasuke began punching into Itachi's left side and rib cage rapidly.

"Ow!" Itachi said throwing the book at Sasuke's head. Sasuke couldn't punch hard, but he did know what happens when you punch in the same place over a period of time. He collected his book and repaid his older brother with an out stretched tongue and a "Nyeh."

"Why you little runt; you better—"

"Boys; Boys…! Can't we call just get along? Why can't you be quiet like your sister?" Their mother said waving an arm in their general direction. Both boys turned around to see their little sister, Kimiko, out-stretched and asleep in the back seats.

"Cause she's asleep?" Itachi said with an eye roll.

"Yeah; Exactly!" Sasuke agreed.

"Then go to sleep! I'm tired of your constant bickering!" and with a huff in unison, they seceded. Itachi popped in his ipod ear pieces and fell asleep; Sasuke starred out the window. Of course he couldn't sleep! They may be moving to some uncharted location in his mind, but it was still a life changing event! This could change… everything! Letting a smile creep onto his face, his little 10 year old body could only do so much before he just… tuckered out and fell asleep, face smudged on the window.

When he awoke, everyone was already out of the car, carrying in cardboard boxes from the moving truck, oddly placed on the front lawn. He wiped the spit from his mouth and stretched his arms. Lazily, he got up and walked out the van, picked up about 3 partially filled boxes, in an apparent attempt to show off to the others, and took them inside.

"Sasuke-honey; your room is the one upstairs, on the left, all the way in the back. Why don't you take some of your stuff up there and get familiar with it?"

"Alright,…" He grabbed a couple of boxes with his name on them and plopped them on his bed. He fell back on his uncovered mattress with a huff and let his eyes close.

_*rustle, rustle, rustle.*_

Sasuke's eye opened again. 'Did that come… from the window?... probably just a bird or a squirrel.' He let his eyes close again.

_*RUSTLE, RUSTLE, RUSTLE, CRACK!*_

"Oh Jesus; I almost fell!" Sasuke's eyes opened again. 'Talking squirrel?' he thought, sitting up and looking at the closed window. The wind pushing small branches to hit the pane cause a small and rapid "tink." He walked over to the window, clutching a bat in case it was a robber or intruder trying to get in. He opened the window to see a boy around his age, wearing orange Capri's and a black t-shirt. He had medium spiky blond hair and the grace of a swan as he jumped branch to branch in no time flat.

"HEY YOU! TREE BOY!" Sasuke yelled out, Naruto; nervous it was one of the police to take him away, squirmed around till he lost his balance and fell. Sasuke starred at the unconscious boy that lay at the base of his tree beneath the window.

Wide eyed and in a panic, Sasuke ran out of the house, picked him up, and snuck him into his house. He cleared his recently placed boxes to a corner in the room and placed Naruto on the new mattress, the plastic protection wrap squeaking underneath the blond boy. Sasuke could now get a pretty good look at him. He had 3 scratches on each cheek making him look feline, Sasuke wouldn't doubt it, the way he could zip through trees was unworldly. He left the room and got a cool ringed out wash cloth, which he had neatly folded and placed it on Naruto's forehead as he sat at the edge of his bed, hoping for any signs of…well… life. Naruto squirmed a little and scrunched his face as he attempted to sit up. Sasuke looked over at him.

"Huh…? OH! Are you ok? You took quite a fall out there."

"…Where… where am I?"

"You're at the New Uchiha estate. We just moved here, today really." Sasuke said with a smile scratching the side of his head.

"You're not here to make me go stay in a home, are you?"

"What?"

"Oh, never mind… I'm Naruto. What's your name?"

"Sasuke… are you ok?"

"Yea, heh. You actually wouldn't believe how much that happens!" Naruto said with a big warm smile that made Sasuke blush.

"What were you doing outside my window anyways? Trying to break in or something?"

"Uh, no. I didn't even know anyone was moving in here. I just like climbing your tree. It's the biggest around, trust me I've looked."

"Ok. So, Naruto; where are your parents? Do they know you like to climb the trees of strangers?" Naruto's smile disappeared. He looked at his hands folded in his lap.

"They're…not home right now."

"Oh. Where are they?" Naruto simply pointed up.

"What…? Wait, both of them?"

"Yes."

"Are you staying at home by yourself or something?"

"I actually lived in the tree you guys own now. I guess I'll be looking for a new one, huh?" Naruto smiled a smile to happy for the sympathy Sasuke felt for him.

"You don't really live in a tree… do you?"

"Yea. Why?"

"THAT'S NOT HEALTHY! IT'S NOT SAFE! YOU COULD GET REALLY HURT, YA KNOW!" Naruto laughed.

"What?" Sasuke asked confused.

"How can you be so concerned for someone you don't even know?" Sasuke's face tuned redder.

"I'M NOT! It's just…"

"Shhh, shh, shh." Naruto said holding a finger to Sasuke's lips.

"It's a good quality," He got rather close to his face. "And I like it." He removed his finger and placed a small, yet sensual kiss on the young Uchiha's lips leaving him both breathless and speechless. Naruto gave a small smile and headed towards the window.

"Thanks for helping me Sasuke-kun. See you around!" he said almost as if the kiss didn't just happen.

"Mmhm…" Sasuke managed to say as his head danced in a psycadelic frenzy that was his mind boggling first kiss. "Bye Naru~" Naruto giggled, jumped out the window, and climbed down.

"Naruto; what's your last name!" Sasuke yelled out the window.

"Uzumaki!" he yelled with a smile in return before taking off down the street into the sun set. Sasuke smiled.

'Dear Diary, My head is spinning! I just had my first kiss! Maybe this town isn't so crumby after all. I know it wasn't exactly how I imagined it either. I completely melted! I turned into such a chick! It has so much to do with his bright blue eyes. They're so pure! Like I could see his soul, Diary, I know I'm way to young to be on that whole "OMG I'M IN LUV!1!" stuff, but I think… this is definitely something. And tell me what you think; Sasuke Uzumaki~.'

………….

Sasuke fluttered his eyes open. He looked up and saw 2 endless pools of blue upside-down starring at his pools of pitch black.

"Morning Sasuke-kun!~" Naruto said with a smile.

"N-Naruto? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at school?"

"Can't. They'd find me. Put me in a home. I wanna stay here. With you! Why isn't Sasuke at school?"

"Sasuke, or-uh, I have to wait for my papers to go through the system first before I can go. It'll be a couple of weeks though."

"Yay! I get 2 weeks with Sasuke-kun!"

"Heh… hey how'd you get in here anyways?"

"Your window."

"But I closed it."

"But you didn't lock it. Naruto has froggy suction fingers." Naruto said flexing his fingers making Sasuke laugh.

"If you don't mind my asking, what happened to your parents?" Naruto's smile went away.

"Dad was a police man. Killed at his job. Mom got depressed or something and hung herself." Sasuke gasped. Naruto laughed.

"It's no big, really. I at least got to experience parents; some people don't even get that." Naruto said, smile back.

"Shut up."

"Huh?"

"Shut. Up." Sasuke said starting to cry.

"Sasuke; Are you ok? What's wrong?"

"How can you be so happy?" Naruto smiled.

"Why are you so sad?"

"Because…! That's just… so horrible! And you seem so fine with it!"

"Sasuke…" Naruto grabbed Sasuke by both sides of his jaw line.

"I'm alright, ok. Everything's fine. Please don't cry. Not for me; it doesn't suit you at all."

"I… can't help it." Sasuke said through hitched breaths. Naruto moved Sasuke's head so they were looking directly into each others eyes.

"I don't want to see you cry; Ever." Naruto kissed Sasuke softly. Sasuke, so completely fed up with Naruto holding back his emotions, kissed back harder. Naruto laughed a little and smiled, as he wrapped his arms around Sasuke's back and pulled him in closer. Sasuke, intern, held Naruto by the back of his neck and pulled him down. Naruto let go of his side and placed them on the bed straddling his hips. Sasuke rubbed his legs together with each other and toyed with Naruto's hair. They pulled apart from each other and just starred at each other with the softest smiles two people could ever give each other. Kimiko flung the door open.

"Sasuke! Mommy said…" She stood there wide eyed starring at her older brother underneath another boy.

"That doesn't look like wrestling! I'M TELLING MOMMY!" she ran from the door down the stairs yelling "MAMA! MAMA!" the whole time.

"I should go, shouldn't I?"

"Only if you promise to be back." Sasuke placed another soft kiss on Naruto's lips.

"The boundaries of heaven and hell couldn't keep me away." Naruto said getting up. He jumped to the window, jumped out, and took off down the street. Sasuke just rested his head on his hands, elbows perched on the window sill, a soft smile etched on his face as he saw his love run away. When Naruto was finally out of sight, Kimiko flung the door open once more this time holding her mothers hand.

"See mommy! See what Sasuke's doing!"

"… Looks like he's just looking out the window dear."

"No, mom, I swear! There was another boy up here and him and Sasuke were kissing!"

"Of course dear, I think it's someone's nap time."

"I DON'T WANT A NAP!" she protested, ripping from her mothers grip and running down the hall. Sasuke sighed. He grabbed his pillow and danced around his room; Door still wide open from the visit he got from his mother and little sister. Itachi walked by and began to laugh.

"Do I want to know?"

"Do I care?" Sasuke said with a smile. Itachi gave him one raised brow.

"God your such a chick." He said rolling his eyes. Sasuke walked over to the door and grabbed the handle.

"The term is Uke." And with that he slammed the door in his brother's face. All through breakfast he got wayward and down right odd looks from both of his siblings. But he just smiled. What should he care? They never experienced love like this, of course they wouldn't understand.

…………….

The next day he expected to wake up to the same thing. So anxious to see Naruto, he left his window open and stayed up half the night. But the only thing he was greeted by was the crisp, hash morning air.

"I wonder where he is." He thought, scanning his room. Alone. 'Maybe he'll be by later.' Seconds turned to minutes, minutes turned into hours, the blond never showed. Hours… turned to days. Sasuke was just about to rip his heart out. He paced back and forth in his room tearing at his hair.

"Where could he be?" he repeated out loud to himself. There was a knock at the door.

"Yes…? Come in!" The door slowly opened. It was his mom.

"Sasuke? You've got mail. It's from Children services. I don't know exactly what it's about, but… here." She handed him the envelope and left.

He looked at the envelope then the door. He opened the letter. It read:

_Dear Sasuke,_

_Hi. Sorry it's been so long and I haven't come to see you. That's actually why I'm writing you. CSB kind of… found out about the whole tree thing. They'll be placing me in a home soon. I'll miss you…so much. Bye._

_Love you,_

_Naruto_

Sasuke's hand shook as he read it.

'No... Naruto's too quick. He couldn't have gotten caught! There's just… just no way…' Sasuke's tears began to fall on the white paper leaving small gray wrinkles. He crumbled it up, threw it at his wall, and cried on his bed.

'No, Naruto! You're stronger than that!' he buried his head in a pillow.

…………...

A week had passed; Sasuke was starting to get some closure, not enough though, that was for sure.

"Sasuke I'll be going to the store. Be back soon!" His mom said with a smile.

"Whatever." Sasuke doddled with a small figurine. His mom lost his smile.

"bye." And with that she left. Of course Sasuke didn't care why would he! He lost the only thing in his life worth living for! He was gone… forever. He missed him. So much. He looked across the kitchen at the butcher's knife. Many times he'd thought about it; never quite dropped to the point where he thought he'd actually do it. He just wanted to die. Period point blank. His mother returned about 2 hours later. Sasuke was in the living room scrolling through TV channels bored and depressed like he'd been the past week.

"…You can share the bed room with Sasuke. it's bigger than all of the others. Is that ok with you?"

'Oh Jesus, what now.' Sasuke thought.

"Yes, that's just perfect, thank you madam." A familiar voice said. 'Could that! NO, IT COULDN'T BE!' Sasuke turned around in his chair so quick, you'd thought he'd knock it over! And it was! It was Naruto! What was he doing here? OH WHO CARES! HE'S BACK! HE'S BACK! Sasuke looked at him with a smile like a little kid that just walked into the countries biggest toy store. Naruto stole a glance, smiled, winked, and made a "shush" gesture with his mouth and finger. Sasuke nodded in agreement and turned back around, trying his hardest to keep away the gitters.

"Sasuke, be a dear and show you're new friend your room."

"Ok." He said trying to get up as slowly and not interested as possible. When they got out of Sasuke's mom's sight, they dashed the rest of the way and closed the door behind them. They sat on the bed.

"What are you doing here!"

"What, did you not miss me?" Naruto asked. Sasuke kissed him on the cheek.

"Of course I did… you don't know what I thought of doing…But how did you get back here?"

"Your mom took me over as a foster kid; And not an adoption. So we're still technically not related." Naruto said, devilish smirk on his face.

"Oh you. We're going to be here for a while so lets take our time, alright?"

"Of course." Naruto smiled.

……………

Sasuke stood at the bottom of the tree.

"Come on up!" Naruto yelled from the top.

"Uh, no thanks. I'm no good at climbing trees."

"Well you don't get better until you practice!" Naruto said, grabbing Sasuke by his wrists, dragging him up in the tree with him.

"Now come on." The sunlight reflected off of Naruto's hair and face at an angle, which made his eyes sparkle. Sasuke had truly found an angle in the form on a tree climber.

A/N: omgggggg I stayed up so late writing this ___ my bed looks soooo good right now v__v lol. So I'll cut this short; review, rate, subscribe, favorite, and check out the other stories! :D thanks again for reading! w


End file.
